


[Podfic] A House in His Head

by nickelmountain



Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh, Cyteen Series - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brainwashing, Families of Choice, M/M, PTSD, Personal Favorite, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, The Fandom Is The Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't standing in a house with a wall of safes anymore; he was standing in front of a safe with most of a house in it, like an Escher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A House in His Head

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A House in His Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/116836) by [jmtorres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/CyteenAHouseinHisHead_zpsf01b85e9.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:30:15

**Music:** Distortions, by Clinic 

**Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/pzmnjnsf5r2lj5qebioe) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/klqcduutsxrnn2c0aohj)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._


End file.
